


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by bobasheebaby



Series: Moving On With You [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Nerves, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Summary: Chapter five’s baseball game with some pining and attraction thrown in. (Two days after Baking Away a Broken Heart)A/N: I was screaming when we got the chance to kiss Sienna, but a laughing kiss? Time to turn it up a notch! It’s fast, but I was inspired, I may not have played any other chapters but I played this one twice! Some of the dialogue and actions come directly from chapter five of Open Heart.





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

Camila rolled in her bed, the touches and looks from two nights before still running through her head. She felt for Sienna, she was the kindest sweetest person she ever knew and she deserved better than a guy like Wayne. _Cheating scum! Does he even realize what he threw away?_ Sienna’s words still played in her mind. The words themselves had ignited hope in her chest. She had been surprised that Sienna could be so hopeful when she had been hurt so badly in the same day. She rolled her arms over her head stretching. She finally allowed her eyes to open glancing at her clock. _10 AM? Ohmygod! I overslept!_ She throws off the covers and frantically pulled on her clothes, hopping on one foot. _I can’t be late! Ohmygod! What good is it to have roommates if they allow you to oversleep?! Damnit!_ She became off balanced, overcorrects and falls to the floor. _This is not what I need today!_

“Camila? Was that you? Are you okay?” Sienna’s lilting tone floats through the cracked door. 

_They are still here? Wait what?_

Sienna poked her head in the door, her eyes falling on Camila tangled in her clothes, one leg in her pants standing mostly bare only covered by her matching navy bra and underwear. Sienna’s face heats up, a light rosy blush painting her cheeks pink. “Why are you in such a rush, silly? It’s our day off, remember?” Sienna said stumbling over her words as she tried to cover the fact she liked the view she accidentally walked in on. 

Camila’s face turned deep red as Sienna’s hot gaze burned through her. _How am I ever going to go slow if she keeps looking at me like that?_ “You’re right! Wow, I almost forgot what a weekend was like.” She replied, trying to act casual as she stood nearly naked in front of the woman who made her stomach flutter and heart skip a beat.

“Elijah was talking about all of us going to a baseball game to unwind. Wanna come?” Sienna ask forcing herself to advert her eyes from Camila’s perfectly toned, tan body. 

“Sure! I’ve always wanted to get on the Jumbotron!” Camila replied, very aware of her state of undress. She might have felt a chill from the air if it weren’t for Sienna’s presence, acutely aware of her eyes taking in her form. 

“Oh yea? Then you better look the part!” Sienna replied cheerfully. _Stop thinking about how she’s practically naked!_

“I think I have just the thing!” Camila said searching through her closet, very aware of Sienna’s presence still in her room. She quickly threw on pair of white cut off jean shorts, her button up Nighthawks jersey, and tucked a pair of sunglasses into the neckline of her shirt. _Sure to be bright._

“The cameras will love you.” Sienna gushed. 

“You think so?” Camila asked, blushing once more at Sienna’s words. _Get it together she just got out of a crappy relationship!_

“You’re definitely gonna draw some attention.” Sienna replied. _Everyone will be looking at you and I will pretend not to be completely jealous. Why couldn’t I have seen the truth sooner?_

“As long as I’m getting the right kind of attention…” _Yours. Your attention is the only attention that matters._ Camila brushed her shoulder against Sienna’s as she walked past her to leave the room. 

***

The group arrived at the stadium, finding it overflowing with fans. “Isn’t this great? No lives depending on us. No residents breathing down our neck.” Elijah said cheerfully. 

“It’s nice to just be ourselves.” Camila replied sneaking a glance at Sienna. _Even if I have to cover my feelings. At least there is good food, fresh air and good company if I have to pretend to only be her friend._

“Let’s hit the concessions stands before the first pitch! Camila, what do you want to eat?” Sienna questioned, her chestnut eyes locking on Camila’s sky blue. 

 _So much for pretending._ Camila felt the heat rise up in her. “Hmmm…” _What’s the least attractive? Maybe that will make it easier._ “A giant plate of nachos.”

“Yesss. You’d better be sharing!” Elijah responded a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“You’re gonna have to fight me for them.” Camila retorted a daring gleam in her sky blue eyes. _I don’t share food._

“Oh, I’m ready!” Elijah replied.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Sienna questioned, her arm grazing against Camila’s sending shockwaves coursing through her. 

 _Alcohol. I’m gonna need loads of alcohol to get through today if you’re gonna be that close._ Camila’s heart pounded in her chest at the gentle touch, a light sweat on her brow from the sun shining down on them. _On second thought alcohol isn’t a good idea in the heat and I might do something I’ll regret later if I drink too much._ “A frozen lemonade!” _Cool and refreshing._

“Good idea. It’s gonna get hot in the sun.” _And being this close to you._ Sienna replied, blushing at her thought. 

The cashier slid her drink across the counter, Camila tried a spoonful of the tart-sweet slushie. “That’ll keep me refreshed.” _But maybe not too cool._ Her body bumped against Sienna’s again. _It’s gonna be a long day of keeping my feelings in check._

Elijah led the way to their seats, right by the home plate dugout. _Wow I’m impressed._ “These are great seats, Elijah!” Camila stated taking her seat, her breath catching in her chest as Sienna took the seat next to hers, her arm touching hers on the arm rest. _Such a long day._ The butterflies in her stomach felt like they were multiplying at every _accidental_ touch. 

“Right? The Boston Nighthawks are playing their archrivals the Manhattan Stingrays. These guys absolutely _hate_ each other.” Elijah replied excitedly. “Gotta be close to fully appreciate the bloodbath.”

Camila leaned back in her seat trying to immerse herself in the game and ignore the butterflies in her stomach as the games ceremonial pitch went off without a hitch. She watched the Stingrays’ lead-off hitter step up to the plate trying to keep her mind off of Sienna’s flowery perfume that engulfed her senses. 

“Boooooo!” Camila and Elijah shouted simultaneously.

“We gotta be loud for Cuaron’s at bat. He’s batting .316 this year.” Elijah stated.

“And he’s at 10.2 W.A.R. with a league-leading O.B.P.” Camila replied easily. 

“You know your stuff. Glad I’ve got someone to dork out with.” Elijah said.

“Dork away, Elijah. My dad and I watched the games all the time. I know my stuff.” Camila responded finally starting to feel some ease the first time all day. “How long have you been a fan?” 

“Since always. Playing catch with my dad was one of the few athletic pursuits I got pretty good at.” Elijah answered.

Camila continued to eat her nachos and tried to ignore the way Sienna’s glances kept lighting her soul on fire. By the third inning, the Stingrays have built up a two-run lead. The Nighthawks manager walked out of the dug out to the mound. 

“What can they possibly be talking about for so long? They’re just throwing a ball around.” Landry asked sinking in his chair bored. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Lando. Baseball’s all strategy.” Elijah replied as Camila let out a gasp of surprise. She blushed as she heard Sienna giggle at her side, her arm brushing hers as she covered her mouth. 

“Strategy?” Landry asked surprised, sitting up intrigued.

“Each team plays 162 games a year. Hundreds of at-bats, thousands of pitches. Every one studied and analyzed.” Elijah answered. “Every moment of a baseball game is calculated. Strengths, weaknesses, trajectories, cost efficiency. Infinite statistics.”

“I… do love statistics.” Landry said, a new interest in the game.

Camila had to bite back a laugh. She tried to enjoy the game, but her mind kept wandering to the adorable brunette next to her, electric jolts flowing through her body at each graze of their arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the heat settling in her core with each touch. 

During a mid-inning break, the Jumbotron showed a kiss cam, framing random fans with pink hearts. _Not us! I don’t know if I could handle it if it landed on us._ Couples in the crowd kiss when shown, prompting cheers. 

“Aww, how sweet.” Sienna said.

“Pffft. Stupid.” Jackie replied.

Camila looked up at the screen, laughing as her heart raced. Her heart stopped in her chest as it suddenly showed her framed in the heart with her Sienna. “Ohmygod. It’s me.” She gasped in surprise. Her heart thundered as she turned to Sienna to see her reaction, filled with both fear and excitement. 

“Ah, um, only if you want to!” Sienna stuttered blushing. _Please want to…_

 _Do I want to? God yes I want to._ Camila’s fingers curled over the armrest, squeezing tightly till her knuckles turned white as she slowly leaned in. Her lips met Sienna’s in a slow soft kiss, sparks shooting through her as her eyes fluttered closed. Her grip on the armrest softened as she felt Sienna respond to the kiss. She vaguely heard hoots and hollers coming from the crowd around her. The people around them faded away as Sienna’s hand found its way into her hair. Finally when the need for air is too great they break, Sienna is blushing deeply as they part. 

“Wow, that was the best kiss I had in awhile.” Sienna said breathlessly.

Camila’s heart both soared and broke at Sienna’s praise. _How shitty of a boyfriend was Wayne?_ Her heart kept pounding in her chest as she sat back in her seat. _How can I keep my feelings in check after that?_

Sienna blinked, the feeling of Camila’s lips on hers still there. Her mind and heart raced. _I knew I liked her but is it fair to her to jump right in?_ She felt so confused, she knew she liked Camila, but she didn’t want her to feel like she was only a rebound. One thing was clear from that kiss, they were more than just friends… 

 


End file.
